


The Last Halloween

by Lieju



Category: Milo Murphy's Law
Genre: M/M, implied perryshmirtz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 18:08:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21257450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lieju/pseuds/Lieju
Summary: “We should do a couples costume,” Cavendish suggested.





	The Last Halloween

”We should do a couples costume,” Cavendish pointed out. ”That's part of a Halloween tradition, according to the records.”

”Didn't we already?” Dakota asked. ”Like, I was a lamb and you were Mary-”

”I meant a proper one,” Cavendish interrupted him.

“I was a taco, you were a taco...”

”Luckily I have something in mind.”

”You do?”

”Yes, I quite thought it would be amusing if I dressed up as Professor Time and you went as Ornithorhynchus anatinus.”

”A what?” Dakota blinked.

”Come on now, didn't you read Professor Time's Autobiography?”

”I keep planning to. Besides, you already have probably told me about most of the important stuff that's in there like here, I just learned about an- Orney- ornery-”

”Ornithorhynchus anatinus!” Cavendish wiggled his finger at him. “Try to keep up, man!”

”That. So now I know about that so one less thing I need to read the book for. Anyway what's... that thing that you just said?”

”A platypus!”

Dakota nodded thoughtfully. ”I've heard about those. I think they lay eggs and chew on trees to build dams.”

”Don't be silly Dakota they most definitely do not. I have read the book and there's no word on dam building.”

* * *

”Nonono that will not do!” Cavendish, dressed in his Professor Time costume he had claimed he just had had laying around, protested.

Dakota looked down on his costume. ”I mean it's cheap fabric and I think the tail is cardboard but I think we were lucky the local costume shop had one-”

Cavendish waved his hands at the thing Dakota was wearing, vaguely disgusted. ”What? What is this? Some kind of a fluffy cutesy creature?”

”I don't know, seemed weird to me too, like, why turquoise-”

”Nonono-” Cavendish pulled out the book. ”The colour is not the problem here. A platypus should be the perfect suave fighting machine! An earthly manifestation of unstoppable dynamic fury of a semi-aquatic persuasion!”

”This does have flippers, so maybe that's the semi-aquatic part-”

”And definitely not-” Cavendish poked the Styrofoam eyes on the headpiece- ”unfocused eyes. How is this thing supposed to give anyone a steely glare that sends shivers through their spine? This thing looks like something that lays on its belly on the backyard all day and doesn't do much.”

”I don't know, maybe all the suave exciting platypuses haven't evolved yet?” Dakota suggested.

Cavendish ignored him. ”I have taken the liberty of making a little sketch based on Professor Time's descriptions in the book,” Cavendish pulled out a piece of paper. ”We should aim to create something along these lines.”

”Phew, the costume shop really missed the mark,” Dakota said, examining the sketch. ”The costume they sold us has like, zero abs and no wings and they seemed to forget the flowing golden hair and a ten-foot sword too. Real sloppy of them.”

Cavendish blushed. “Admittedly _some_ of these details are based on my personal interpretation of the source text.”

“Also I think Halloween is like, kid-friendly, so maybe that's why they left out the 'oozing unlimited sex appeal' bit.”

“It doesn't even have a hat!”

“Maybe this is like a- platypus undercover?” Dakota suggested with increasing desperation. The clock was ticking and he really didn't want to miss any chances to get free candy before the last Halloween was over.

“Like I could be pretending to be- I mean I thought platypus was like an animal- what is the plural of a platypus anyway?”

“I think there's just one,” Cavendish said.

“So like. I could be undercover. Pretending to be a mindless cute animal to get candy?”

“That's ridiculous,” Cavendish stopped to consider. “But I'll allow it.”

He set his tophat on Dakota's head. “I believe a 'sexy hat' is an essential part of the platypus though.”


End file.
